fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Synchrogazer
Synchrogazer is the opening for Senki Zesshou Symphogear sung by Nana Mizuki. Track List * Synchrogazer * Synchrogazer (Off Vocal) Lyrics |-|Kanji= Listen to my song… 僕の声は聴こえていますか? please tell me… 答えのない虚構\の空目指し fly far away 言葉じゃ足りないから 僕のすべて受け止めて 制御出来ない…したくないよ 初めて知る感覚 君に歌うよ 永遠の始まりを 「だから笑って…」 誰よりも熱く 誰よりも強く 抱き締めるよ 震える心 揺さぶればいい何かが動き出す 僕等きっと、生まれた日から出会える日をずっと探してたんだ 風の鳴く夜は思い出して 共に奏でた軌跡 天に舞うよ 僕の想いは届いていますか? true or false 触れ合うたび もどかしさが募る crying more crying いつも避けてばかりいた 明日を見失いそうで 傷付けないように 傷付かないように 嘘だけが増えていく 「だけど笑って…」 痛いくらいに 苦しい程に そう…愛しいから 求める気持ち抑えきれない自分が怖かった やっと、体中巡る本能\のRHYTHMに気付いたんだ もう二度と君を離さないよ 幾つもの昨日がね、未来を照らす この身朽ち果てても伝えたいものがある 響け 生命(いのち)の絶唱(うた)彼方 羽ばたいて 「だから笑って…」 誰よりも熱く 誰よりも強く 抱き締めたい 震える心 揺さぶればいい何かが動き出す 僕等きっと、生まれた日から出会える日をずっと探してたんだ 風の鳴く夜は思い出して 共に紡いだ奇跡 天を描くよ |-|Romaji = Listen to my song… Boku no koe wa kikoete imasu ka? please tell me… Kotae no nai kyokou no sora mezashi fly far away Kotoba ja tarinai kara Boku no subete uketomete Seigyo dekinai…Shitakunai yo Hajimete shiru kankaku Kimi ni utau yo Eien no hajimari wo “Dakara waratte…” Dare yori mo atsuku Dare yori mo tsuyoku Dakishimeru yo Furueru kokoro Yusabureba ii nani ka ga ugokidasu Bokura kitto, Umareta hi kara Deaeru hi wo zutto sagashiteta n da Kaze no naku yoru wa omoidashite Tomo ni kanadeta kiseki Ten ni mau yo Boku no omoi wa todoite imasu ka? true or false Fureau tabi modokashisa ga tsunoru crying more crying Itsu mo sakete bakari ita Asu wo miushinaisou de Kidzukenai you ni Kidzukanai you ni Uso dake ga fuete iku “Dakedo waratte…” Itai kurai ni Kurushii hodo ni Sou…Itoshii kara Motomeru kimochi osaekirenai jibun ga kowakatta Yatto, Karadajuu meguru honnou no RHYTHM ni kidzuita n da Mou nidoto kimi wo hanasanai yo Ikutsu mo no kinou ga ne, Mirai wo terasu Kono mi kuchihatete mo tsutaetai mono ga aru Hibike Inochi no uta kanata habataite “Dakara waratte…” Dare yori mo atsuku Dare yori mo tsuyoku Dakishimetai Furueru kokoro Yusabureba ii nani ka ga ugokidasu Bokura kitto, Umareta hi kara Deaeru hi wo zutto sagashiteta n da Kaze no naku yoru wa omoidashite Tomo ni tsumuida kiseki Ten wo kaku yo |-|English = Listen to my song… Can you hear my voice? Please tell me… Aiming for the fictitious sky without answers fly far away… Words are not enough so accept my everything. I can’t control it…I don’t want to! This is the first time knowing this sensation. I’ll sing to you the beginning of eternity. “So smile…” More passionately than anyone, more strongly than anyone, I’ll embrace you tightly. It’s okay if your trembling heart shakes for something is set in motion. Surely, since the day we were born we were always searching for the day that we could meet. Remember the night the wind cried. The trajectory we played together dances in the heavens! Are my thoughts reaching you? True or false… When we come in contact the frustration mounts, crying more crying… All I ever did was shy away and I seemed to lose sight of tomorrow, So that I don’t get hurt, so that I won’t get hurt, Only the lies go on increasing. “But smile…” It almost hurts, to the point of agony, yes…Because that is affection. The desire is so uncontrollable I scare myself. At last, coursing through my body I noticed the RHYTHM of instinct. I won’t let go of you a second time! Numerous yesterdays you know, illuminate the future. Even if this body decays there is something I want to tell you. Resonate dear song of life and spread your wings far away. “So smile…” More passionately than anyone, more strongly than anyone, I want to embrace you tightly. It’s okay if your trembling heart shakes for something is set in motion. Surely, since the day we were born we were always searching for the day that we could meet. Remember the night the wind cried. The trajectory we weaved together depicts the heavens! Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Music